


We're A Family Now

by miraculousmultifan



Series: DTSS Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, god i dont know how to tag this, they all love george and dont want him to leave thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: Their time together was coming to a close, but they were a family now, so that didn't mean much. They had all the time in the world to see each other again.If spending a week together meant anything, becoming a family was the most important. It was almost like they were meant to be together. Even Chad and Drista loved him, so that was a plus.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTSS Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065788
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	We're A Family Now

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a little spinoff of my Letters For Clay fic? Absolutely. Will anyone care? Probably not.

The family settled together in the living room, finally all together for the first time since that fateful first night together in the dining room. George was curled up by Clay's side, as was expected after all the time they had spent together. No one even batted an eye when Clay pulled George into his lap and wrapped his arms around George's waist, pressing his face into George's collarbone and sighing happily.

"Well, George. I just want to start us off by saying that I have really loved having you here. I'm sure he won't like me telling you this, but this is the happiest I've seen Clay in a while. I'm sure his grandfather would be very happy to know that you could make him smile like we remember," Mrs. Houston said, reaching out to pat George's knee comfortingly while he blushed and sunk further back into Clay's arms. 

Drista nodded, speaking up to say, "I know I'm always the first to jump on the make-fun-of-Clay train, but I'm serious. You really brightened up all of our Christmases this year. I only hope that you'll come back to spend Christmas with us again next year. I know Clay would really love it. Plus, you're basically a part of our family now." She smiled brightly at him before mumbling under her breath so that only Mrs. Houston could hear, "And hopefully become a permanent member if Clay can get his act together." Mrs. Houston stifled a snort, ruffling Drista's hair lightly as she cackled.

Chad bounced in his seat. "it sounds like we're all going around and saying how much we love George, so I would like to take part. George, thank you so much for listening to me talk about fishing. I know I can get a bit annoying at times, but you never made me feel this way. No offense to Jessica, but I've always wanted a brother, and... Well, you're the closest I've ever gotten to one, so I want to thank you. I love you, and I can't wait for you to come back. you at least have to visit _me_ again! Maybe you can even take me fishing!" 

George laughed at that. "You know what, Chad? I would love to go fishing with you. You're the best brother I've ever had." George heard a sniffle, and he looked to the side to see Aunt Julie tearing up a little bit before she pulled Chad into a close hug.

Everyone took turns to wish George good luck and tell him how much they loved getting to know him over the course of the week. With every person, Clay's arms wrapped together and together around George's waist. Almost like he didn't want to let go. Like he didn't want _George_ to go.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mr. Houston excused himself to open it, and George could hear soft wheezes being muffled into his neck.

"THE BIG MAN IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"I'm terribly sorry about him. We're just here to say goodbye to George. He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

Oh, god. Clay didn't.

Well actually, according to Clay's laughter, he definitely did. "Surprise?" He murmured into George's ear, resting his chin on George's shoulder. George just rolled his eyes, getting up to greet the new guests.

"Hey, guys."

"George!"

Within seconds, he was being smothered by hugs, nearly being knocked down by Tommy as he took a running start to leap at him. George watched as all the people he had met throughout the week walked through the door and hugged him, wishing him safe travels. Tubbo didn't let go the whole time, forcing George to carry him as he made his way around to say goodbye to all the friendly faces. Eventually, Clay came up behind him to rest an arm on his shoulder. No matter where George went, Clay was going to keep some form of physical contact with him at all times.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. I know that a lot of you grew a liking to George, and I didn't want him to leave before you could say goodbye."

"Of course!" Bad replied, smiling widely. "We have all become a sort of family over the years, and I am more than happy to include George as part of it."

George felt his nose sting as tears sprung up to his eyes. "You guys have no idea how much this means to me. You're my family now whether you like it or not. All of you. I'm sure I'll regret adopting Tommy as my little brother, but more than anything, I am so happy to be here with you all right now. Even if we don't have very much time left." At the reminder, Clay wrapped his arms around George once again, smiling when Tubbo let go to give them some space. "You all mean a lot to me. As much as I don't want to go, I know I have to. But we'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it."

They all went around once more to give George goodbye hugs and kind words as they filed out the door. Only one more year until he would see them all again. And that was for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if you liked this and you haven't already read my Letters For Clay fic, I am BEGGING you to go read it. That fic is my magnum opus and I need validation very very badly.


End file.
